


How Alexi Stole Christmas

by lizardsonline



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas shenanagains, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tater is a little shit and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardsonline/pseuds/lizardsonline
Summary: Kent and Alexi watch the grinch and have fun





	

    _my family has been doing the same thing, ive taken to hiding in the back room with my aunt's great dane puppy named Scuba but anyways, consider: Kent Parson wearing soft pajamas with the ugliest candy cane pattern that his mom have to him (and he loves both his mom,therefore he loves the pjs), sitting by the fire with Tater, wrapped in a blanket and snuggling Kit (with a matching cat sweater). They're watching the live 2000's version of How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Kent wanted to watch the original but No his bf wanted this one. Tater says that baby Grinch is kinda cute,looks almost like Kit. Kent, being extra™dramatically shoves him away and says that there will be no more cuddles until Tater apologizes as baby grinch should ONLY be used for memes and NEVER compared to a work of art such as his cat.Tater apologizes and they think about making out for 0.2 seconds before realizing that theyve lost the remote theres no way theyd make out w grinch watching. -_ literalacetrainer on tumblrn 

 

    Kent thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. He’s got this large beautiful man wrapped around him, Kit is in his lap, and he’s wearing his favorite pajama pants. (“They are being ugly Kenny.” “Screw off babe they’re festive.” “I could take them off for you?” “You insulted my Christmas pants see if I ever touch your dick again” )

         But, the previous altercation aside, everything was perfect. His and Alexi’s schedules somehow magically lined up, giving them both a couple days off for the holidays. And now he was watching the Grinch with his lovely boyfriend.

“I still can’t believe you don’t wanna watch the original one”

“I am never seeing this one. Besides, baby Grinch is cute. Reminding me of little Kit.” The cat’s ears perked up at the mention of her name. Kent attempts to shove Tater off the couch.

“How dare you insult such a beautiful masterpiece as my lovely princess!”

“Awww c'mon is only joke! Baby Grinch is much cuter. ”

“Alright that’s it!” Kent attempts to tackle Alexi to the ground but it ends with Tater ticking Kent and pinning him to the floor, both of them laughing. As their laughs subdue Kent looks into Alexi’s eyes and says “Now I 100% will never touch your dick again”

“Not possible. You are loving it too much Kenny” And with that Alexi leans down to pepper kisses on Kent’s cheeks and lips.

They would have gotten farther if they had not been reminded by a screaming Jim Carrey on the screen that the movie was still on. Kent froze.

“Wait, Alyosha stop.I can’t make out to the Grinch. Can you pause it?”

“I am not finding remote” “Shit” Kent sat up from under Alexi and looked around the room.

“Crap where is it?” Tater got up to help with the search but after five minutes with no success they gave up and Kent simply turned off the television.

“Let’s just go back to the bedroom.”

“I though you saying you not touch my dick?”

“Alyosha you’re gonna be the death of me.” Kent groans


End file.
